Annastilla
Bio Annastilla was a very troubled tiefling who had a horrific childhood, mostly due to her father. She eventually came across a being of great power she simply refers to as “The Great Old One”. The being offered her immense power which she gleefully accepted and dispatched her father and those who wronged her. She spent many years traveling the lands with her newfound powers, but eventually must enter the ''Underworld'' for a pilgrimage per the Great Old One’s demands. Adventures Annastilla was found in the Underworld by ''Calirius'', ''Chokoff'', and ''Ealrith''. She ventured with the party through their adventures in the Underworld and had many mishaps with them. When it was time to leave the Underworld, Annastilla remained behind. She told her newfound companions that her time in the Underworld simply was not finished. After her companions left her behind, they witnessed her running away from undead forces in the Underworld. Player Written Backstory Annastilla is half drow half human raised in a human village. She denies her human heritage and doesn’t like that she is half. Her father was a drunk abusive shit head rapist who followed Heironeous. Her mother was a gorgeous woman with an amazing singing voice and was less intelligent than average. Her father beat her mother to death and framed a local drunk, then murdered him brutally. Annastilla had a love in her town named Pervin but had to stop seeing him because of her father. At 21 her father had some friends join him in raping her. She finally left, fed up with the abuse. She found an elven city and studied there, becoming an astronomer and becoming obsessed with the stars, other worlds, other planes, and knowledge in general. Annastilla would have at least basic knowledge of any other type of plane, dimension, or planet that could feasibly be in any common book or book of study as that was her main focus. She was also devoted partially to religion. She studied under an elf named Andanis then studied with a human named Bors and fell in love with him. When she pursued Bors after he left the elven city (at this time she was 29) she found him dead. She then encountered the Great Old One who gave her the powers she now has. In her deal she agreed to give her soul to the being for the power. She also agreed to eventually traverse to the Underdark, although the Great Old One would not specify why. It only specified that she must travel there during a certain time of her life, enter alone, and stay there for a specified minimum amount of time. The minimum amount of time being 20 days. As soon as Annastilla got her power she trained herself to become proficient and within a month traveled back to her home town. When she arrived there she made no secret of her entry and first approached Pervin. Since it had been 8 years and human lives are much shorter, Pervin had taken a wife and already had a child. Annastilla was mostly happy to see him happy. She then found her father and his two friends and brutally murdered them. Leaving behind their heads on a table with their genitals inside of their mouths. The rest of them was destroyed in the process of the killing. She then simply walked out of the town before anyone took notice of her killings. Since then she has been wandering almost blindly, studying as much as possible and stopping at different libraries to exchange and buy books. When the time came Annastilla traveled to the Underdark alone. She has been in the Underdark for 16 days now. Annastilla will not leave earlier than the 20 day minimum regardless of the circumstances as she will then be stripped of her power. Quirks--- Due to her background Annastilla has the following quirks. She will rarely eat meat. If she does it will be overcooked and over spiced. She does not have an affinity for religion but has studied it in order to break it down in a philosophical manner. She will not shove her atheism down anyone’s throats but will not tolerate religious blather either. Annastilla is slow to love, but may be flirtatious. Especially if it gains her some sort of advantage. Annastilla will not take well to others bringing up her race and may go so far as to deny she is human at all. Annastilla will be apprehensive to contact and friendship with humans but is not truly a bigot. Just held back by her traumatizing past. Bors left her a note that reads as follows when boiled down: Our love can’t ever happen, I wish it could. Sorry about your horrible past, I had a similar bringing up. The soul does exist, please find yours in yourself. Revenge will kill you as well as those you would kill. I found a type of Outer God and I think I can communicate with the being and find power. The note then posed a series of questions which Annastilla strives to answer. What is the plane of Garvithian? (mentioned only in a single ancient text found on Bors’s body) How can travel between all planes become common place? Why do some people never feel at home on their plane? Is this a coincidence or are mortals sometimes tossed around between planes? Does the Underdark have some special key to planar travel or weakened borders to planar travel? Can two like planes be combined? Annastilla knife turned magical after taking her lover’s life. It has guided her to the Underworld due to a mysterious force. Category:Player Character